bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Taris
Taris was an urban planet in the fifth orbit of its star, located in the Taris system, within the Ojoster sector, of the Outer Rim Territories, in turn Taris was orbited by four moons, including Rogue. The term Tarisian was used to describe people and products from the planet. The planet's ecumenopolis quickly developed over a century of prosperity, and as a result the planet suffered from massive overpopulation. Once a galactic nexus, Taris' importance declined with the introduction of improved trade routes, and the planet rapidly fell into decay. The remainder of the planet's history was wrought with civil disorder and social unrest. As it turned to industry as a means of compensation for its economic troubles, its oceans became polluted, eliminating the planet's main food source. Famine spread among the lower classes while the rich hoarded what few supplies remained. The resulting strife led to the Tarisian Civil War, the start of lasting prejudices between the Humanocentric Tarisian nobles and the largely alien underclass. The city became segmented, and the lower classes were banned from living in the upper levels of Taris. During the Mandalorian Wars, Taris served as a crucial rallying point for dissident Jedi who had decided to fight against the invading Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. As the lower classes were crushed beneath the rich, crime became rampant, and the Tarisian government did little in response. This caused Lhosan Industries, a mining company which employed half of the planet's lower class in its operation, to leave Taris. The millions left unemployed rioted against the government, kidnapping the planet's senator in the Galactic Senate as well as the local constable. This caused the local Jedi to leave Taris as well, leaving the planet in a state of chaos, as the war raged on around it. By the time of the Jedi Civil War, order had been restored, but swoop gangs and crime still held sway over the Lower City. During the war, Taris was conquered by Darth Revan's Sith Empire, which quarantined the planet in an attempt to capture Jedi Bastila Shan. As the search continued fruitlessly, the Sith leader Darth Malak, ordered the bombardment of Taris, killing countless civilians. This act had huge political repercussions for the Sith and changed the tone of the rest of the war, showing Malak and the Sith's true colors, the desire to achieve victory at any cost. Over the next few millennia the planet managed to rebuild and recover from its devastation, though never reaching the extent of its former glory. Similar to other ecumenopolies like Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa, the upper levels were safe and secure, inhabited by the wealthy, while the lower levels were frequently plagued by gang warfare and inhabited by thugs and the poor. During the Great Galactic War, Taris had become the subject to both Jedi and Sith plans; while the Jedi wanted to rebuild the planet to prove to the people of the Republic that they were strong enough to recover from such a disaster, and with it raise morale, the Sith sought to foil their plans, to prove that the Republic couldn't recover from such a thing. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Taris was a shell of it's former self. While part of the Republic during the Clone Wars, and later the Galactic Empire, Taris was often considered a "faded world." While it went without much notice during the Civil War, Taris would become part of Warlord Zinj's "Empire" following the Battle of Endor. Afterwards, it would become part of the Imperial Remnant until it was liberated by the New Republic. It would remain part of the New Republic until the formation of the Galactic Alliance. Description Terrian Taris was a ecumenopolis, at least in that all its landmasses were covered in a large city. However, unlike other ecumenopoleis, Taris had an ocean that covered a large part of the planet's surface. The ocean once possessed massive kelp farms that were used to sustain the planet's immense population. However, these farms were poisoned by pollution, leading to food shortages in the city. The city itself was formed over a century of prosperity, a remarkable feat considering other ecumenopolies such as Nar Shaddaa took many centuries, even millennia, to form. The towers of the city were tall and gleaming, possessing a unique, universally-rounded appearance not found on other ecumenopolies. However, beneath the planet's initial pristine exterior lay the result of many years of lawlessness and oppression. In the Lower City of Taris, the largely non-human population lived in total poverty and desperation, prevented from entering the safer Upper City, which was almost exclusively inhabited by rich Humans. Following the bombardment of Taris at the hands of Revan's Sith Empire, the city was left in ruins. Although much of the city would be rebuilt in the following centuries, many ruins remained. Flora and Fauna Being an ecumenopolis, Taris had relatively little animal or plant life. There were however several important species. In the upper levels of Taris there were feathered dogs used almost exclusively as pets. These unique creatures could be seen on leashes as their owners took them out on walks through the promenades of Taris. There were also large lizards that were domesticated and used to pull refuse through the Lower City. One of the only species of wild animals on Taris was the simiantach. The tach possessed a unique gland in their heads that, when powdered, could be used to makeTarisian ale, a major export of Taris. As they were actually native to Kashyyyk, the presence of tachs on Taris may have been due to importation. The rakghoul, the fiercest and most terrifying species on Taris, inhabited the Undercity. They were mutated humans that ruthlessly attacked anything outside of the protective gates of the Undercity. Contact with the rakghouls caused a sentient to contract the rakghoul plague, a terrible affliction that would cause the victim to turn into a rakghoul. The oceans of Taris once hosted a variety of kelp and marine life that were harvested as food for the Tarisians. Most of these were later destroyed by pollution from Taris' many industries and what was left of them was later consumed to extinction by the Tarisian nobles. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Urban, ruins, oceans Length of Day: 24 standard hours Length of Year: 314 local days Sapient Species: Humans (64%), various other species (36%) Starport: 2 stellar class Population: 1 billion (See Infobox) Planet Function: Manufacturing/Processing, Trade Government: Republic (Imperial Remnant/Galactic Alliance member) Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Luxury items, starships, swoop bikes, Tarisian ale Major Imports: Foodstuffs, raw materials, archeologists Category:Planets